nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bredish
Maybe those numbers should be drawn back a bit to 10-15k. The population of Clymene is only 35k. Marcus/Michael Villanova 12:50, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :17,000 people in Clymene speak the language. An additional 10,000 live in other states. That makes sense, as many people don't live their whole life in the same state. Cäẍdarö[1] (www.tonefactory.lo) 13:11, June 23, 2013 (UTC) ::10,000 in Lovia outside of Clymene might be slightly too much. Language loss of minority languages typically goes rather quick (therefore Muzan Oceana has died out). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:14, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Yeah honestly i'm all for this being built into the Clymeni history but it has to be lessened. At it's peak maybe 30k speakers but most minority languages have died especially in the north so maybe 10k now all in Clymene and Seven? Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:50, June 23, 2013 (UTC) I think this language is way too widespread. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:38, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Again Cadaro's sig is making the page source mode. But why not say about 7k first language speakers mainly in Southern Clymene and another 2.5k elsewhere. Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:05, June 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::Changed my signature. What is so bad about a slightly larger minority language? [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 20:47, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :Well mainly because there isn't much history behind it other than on this page. But not your fault, it's the lack of history being built by the current governor its mainly his/her job. But I've added Bredish to the Clymene special platform so just wait a few months it'll be able to become the norm (with a few adjustments) Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:26, June 23, 2013 (UTC) It's hard to explain, but almost a majority of Clymeners apparently speak the language according to the article. English is the main language (and lingua franca, contrary to what the article claims) of Lovia, not con-langs that nobody in existence speaks fluently. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:09, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Anyway, let's just keep this on the user namespace for now. I think it's too whimsical to exist. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:10, June 24, 2013 (UTC) @Cadaro: Currently, for the comparison, your language has more natives than Oceana has in both Lovia ánd Mäöres :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:51, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :Considering Oceana is both stronger due to the longer recognition of it and due to the greater Oceana population, I reckon that Bredish should have 3k max first language speakers (mainly in Clymene) and 12k second language speakers (in Clymene and Seven (Semyon needs to agree to this) largely). That'd be more realistic. Also it wouldn't have spread to areas such as Sylvania or Oceana I don't think as in Oceana they would favour Oceana or Hurbanovan English, so Bredish speakers wouldn't have an easy time there and in Sylvania Dutch and English (along with French and German in smaller amounts) competing to be the primary language would have meant it'd be sidelined in favour of one of those languages. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 08:59, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Considering two things: ::#The languages have equal duration of life (both arising at the end of the 19th, begin 20th century). ::#Clymene would probably be more ethnically diverse and would've had stronger anglification rules. ::I'd say the language - at best - would have 5,000 natives in Clymene and 1,000 elsewhere. As the language has not been official, the number of second-language speakers outside of Clymeni families should be rather low, perhaps another 5,000. That brings me to a total speakers population of about 11,000 (half the size of Oceana speakers, but with more natives). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:26, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::I agree with Oos and Kunarian. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 09:39, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::I will change it to 7k native speakers (6 in Clymene, 500 in Seven, 500 in the other states) and 4k second-language speakers. For now. We will see what the future will bring. I will not consider those numbers Quod Scripsi, Scripsi yet. Also, regarding the "whimsical" nature of this con-lang: this is supposed to be somewhat like Afrikaans (not linguistically, but regarding how it originated), only more anglicized. [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 11:15, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::Alright, looks like a good compromise :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:22, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Maybe you should list the tenses instead of saying they "correspond to English?" :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:46, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :General laziness. I will try and create a real, independent tense system in the future probably. [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 15:06, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Recording Would it not be amazing to pronounce some of these words, letters and vowels and put links to the recordings on the page to help create an even livelier image of the language? Wonderful article btw. Love me some Afrikaans! The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 11:45, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :Sure, that could possibly catapult this article to a "featured" status! I'd say, go for it. If you would like to pronounce the sample text, you'd be very welcome. [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 11:48, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Hahaha, that reminds me: still have to make a record for Kem that lew is espavat :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:49, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Would be awesome if you did, Oos. @Cadaro: I wonder if I could pronounce it properly tho it looks so damn bloody complicated haha. But imma give it a shot. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 11:53, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::The "x" is pronounced like our "ch" in Scheveningen. Try to pronounce it like it is Afrikaans spoken by a Scot. [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 12:04, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::My attempt The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 12:09, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Hahaha, nice, I hear some Dutch in it though :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:10, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Second attempt and the English text The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 12:18, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::The first one is the best. Could you possibly record it or download it as a sound file? [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 12:23, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::You can download it from the link, as an mp3 or other file formats. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 12:24, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ah, yes, my bad. Noticed it now. [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 12:25, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::I will use both, to show the difference in dialects. :P [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 12:26, June 24, 2013 (UTC) jyrselfes? Shouldn't the 2nd person reflexive be split in singular-plural: jyrself - jyrselfes? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:10, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :True. I used a table of the English pronouns as a substrate for this table, so that explains. [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 13:21, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :: :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:22, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Thing Is this still a thing? KunarianTALK 10:46, March 16, 2017 (UTC) :http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/Bredish - Way too integrated to be retconned though. --OuWTB 11:41, March 16, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah Bredish is staying. It is a part of the culture and heritage of the state I served over the past years. [[User:Horton11|'HORTON11']] 15:17, March 16, 2017 (UTC) :::Still needs a lot of work. --Semyon 18:59, March 16, 2017 (UTC)